<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Banging of the Walls by FATHOM_FanGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778997">The Banging of the Walls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FATHOM_FanGirl/pseuds/FATHOM_FanGirl'>FATHOM_FanGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Fluffy, Girl next door, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Twitter, Misunderstandings, Modern Era, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, Short &amp; Sweet, british words, dipping my toe back into writing, i think im taggin correctly, i think so at least, i've missed something, im british, im talking years here, my first fic in ages, no beta we die like men, or in crush, please enjoy, reylo_promts, simple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FATHOM_FanGirl/pseuds/FATHOM_FanGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks of the neighbours loud evening and night time lovemaking had Ben banging on their door after yet again hearing their climatic shouts. While he wishes for peaceful nights he wishes more was that the lovely female neighbor was single and not taken. But is she though?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Rose Tico, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Banging of the Walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_and/gifts">Celia_and</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeshiftcandy/gifts">makeshiftcandy</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyReylo/gifts">LadyReylo</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/gifts">AteLala</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/3todream3/gifts">3todream3</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyandKyloforever/gifts">GreyForceUser (ReyandKyloforever)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterblossom/gifts">afterblossom</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just an FYI I'm British so British terms will be used.<br/>The main ones are:<br/>Flat = Apartment<br/>Lift = Elevator</p>
<p>Also, I'm severely dyslexic so apologies for the spelling mistakes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*BANG BANG BANG* Ben Solo of flat 27 hammered his fist against the door of flat 25. His next-door neighbour. </p>
<p>While the old building was sturdy it was still a victim of thin wall syndrome, so at this lovely time of 6:42 pm, once again, Ben was subjected to the loud lovemaking noises of those that ‘slept’ on the other side of his living room. Rey and Finn moved in only 2 weeks beforehand but their presents had been felt from the first day. Well, Rey did, Finn came later.</p>
<p>---------------------------</p>
<p>The day the pair moved in, Finn was at work, so Rey was on her own carrying the multiple boxes from their hired moving van to the building’s lift then onto the floor’s landing. Trying to manage to do that before the next person called the lift was a time crunch Rey didn’t always manage to work with. </p>
<p>As the lift door closed still holding 3 boxes Rey cursed “Finn what the hell did you pack in these?” </p>
<p>Shaking her head at the descending floor counter Ray dragged a box she couldn’t pick up backwards aiming for the open door of her new home. Only two flats further to go. </p>
<p>By the time she made it to the door frame, sweaty and kind of puffing, the lift dinged lightly once more.</p>
<p>From the lift came an unfamiliar rough voice. “Are you okay Mi-?” Ben’s words stopped in his throat as the woman down the hall turned her head his way. Her face was flush from excretion, the red dusting her freckled cheeks, green eyes bright from the sunlight streaming from the buildings side windows. Picking his slack jaw up Ben started again after a cough and catching the once more closing lift doors.</p>
<p>“I’m going to guess these are yours miss?” he indicated to the taped-up boxes below his tall form.</p>
<p>“Yes! They are thanks!” Rey left the stupidly heavy box behind running to grab the runaways.</p>
<p>Ben stood holding the lift door as this gorgeous stranger came into his personal space to juggle two of the three wayward cardboards. When she stepped away, Ben tucked his briefcase under his arm as he bent down to take hold of the last one then followed close behind her. He then took the top of the two boxes from her so 1, she could see and 2, he could be of help. At least that’s what he later told himself since of course it wasn’t because he wanted to look into those bright green eyes up close. No. Absolutely not.</p>
<p>“Oh! Thank you…umm?”</p>
<p>“Ben. Solo. Looks like you’re my new neighbour. Welcome.” Ben offered what he hoped was a smile to this brunette with not one but three, THREE, buns in her hair.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Ben, I’m Rey Johnson. Nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>Whatever smile Ben had managed to muster he was sure paled at the sheer voltage of Rey’s own full toothed grin. Her smile warmed his insides in a way Ben hadn’t felt for longer than he’d admit.</p>
<p>“Would you like another pair of hands? That big one looked cumbersome and that van still looked fairly full.”</p>
<p>“Finn would have been here helping but he got called into work last minute last night. So, I’m doing this alone.”</p>
<p>Those warm insides were now in cryostasis. “Oh…well that very much sucks.” He thought sullenly. ‘In more ways than one.’</p>
<p>“Yeah well, it is what it is, but I wouldn’t say no to that extra pair of hands…as long as you don’t mind of course.” She doubled checked.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have offered if I minded just… let me dispose of my things in my apartment and I’ll be right back with you.” Ben assured. Placing the pair of boxes down on a kitchen counter Ben excused himself heading to his own place. When the door closed behind him, Ben rested his head against it.</p>
<p>“… Of course…why wouldn’t she be taken…” He lamented quietly to himself.</p>
<p>------------------</p>
<p>Remembering that late afternoon of helping his new neighbour, Ben grimaced at the next memory of that night, before rapping his fists against the door again.</p>
<p>After the last box had been brought in and the pair sat for a well-deserved cold drink when Finn arrived spouting apologies and endearments to Rey. This arrival caused the cloud around Ben’s head to become darker. He quickly made his excuses again and left. It was a few hours later when the throws of passion started that Ben came to the conclusion that he hated his building. Getting to know Rey while helping her was probably a mistake.</p>
<p>A mistake because it caused him to picture himself doing to Rey whatever it was that caused the loud exclamations to various deities that Ben had heard practically nightly the past two weeks.<br/>
Tonight, this night, was one too many for Ben.</p>
<p>Pausing his knocking with laboured breathing, Ben caught sight of their smart doorbell causing whatever air left in his lungs to leave in exasperation. Dragging his reddening hand away from the door he pressed the glowing button. Running his hand through his hair was the only thing he could think of to calm his frustration. The fact it didn’t work wasn’t his fault. That’s how Rey found him opening the door a few moments later, hand in hair taking a mediative breath in.</p>
<p>“Ben hi, what’s up?” Rey smiled at him, her hair free from the three buns, a blanket shawl around her cartoon sunshine pajama shoulders, before taking in his full agitated appearance. Seeing his tense stance Rey took off her headphones. Her yellow noise-canceling headphones.</p>
<p>“Rey, I’ve been ignoring you and Finn’s nightly doings since you moved in but can you please keep it down for tonight?! One measly nigh-” A pleasure-filled cry from behind Rey overlapped the last syllable.</p>
<p>“Ah! Ah! FINNNNNNNNN!”</p>
<p>The pair froze, Rey’s face gaining the colour Ben’s lost, his pale complexion becoming downright sickly white. Her’s rivaled a tomato. The cry died down leaving behind the blissful silence Ben had hoped.<br/>
It was Rey that broke it.</p>
<p>“That…That would be Finn… and his fiancé Rose. My sister... from another mister…” She stammered under the weight of her blush and his searching gaze, thoughts, confusion, and maybe even hope flying past his eyes before understanding settled in them.</p>
<p>“That’s your sister… and Finn… I can hear in my main room.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, you can hear them in your place?!?” Rey’s stammer was stopped by her sheer horror. </p>
<p>“I knew they were loud, it’s the reason I have good headphones but the fact you can hear them oh gods I’m so sorry!!! I’ll talk to them! It shouldn’t be a problem after today, you have my word.”</p>
<p>Ben believed her. He had no reason not to, but he couldn’t focus on that right now. He needed this cleared up. Two weeks ago. “So, it’s not you… and Finn. That’s…good.”</p>
<p>The more his mind accepted this fact the more colour appeared in his previously ghost cheeks. The tips of his ears were peeking out from his jet-black hair as red beacons pulling Rey’s eyes to them a small smile on her lips.</p>
<p>“Good god no Finn is my brother in all but blood.” She reached up to tuck the hair fallen in front of his face behind one of his ears, caressing the redness as she did. Taking back her hand Rey mirrored the action with her own loose hair.</p>
<p>“I’d ask if you’d want to come in but I highly doubt it.”</p>
<p>“No… it’s okay. But I would like to ask then if maybe…possibly…you’d allow me to take you on a date…I wanted to ask you your first day here but well, I’m sure you understand my misunderstanding…I’m going to stop talking now, I’m sorry for asking-”<br/>
Rey Stopped his talking not with a kiss but by stepping into his space and wrapping her arms around this mountain of a man’s waist, burying her head in the part of his chest she could reach.</p>
<p>“I would love to go on a date with you Ben. Tell me when and I’ll be there.”</p>
<p>His arms came around her holding her even closer somehow breathing in her scent all nerves washing away.</p>
<p>“If you haven't eaten then how about a late dinner? Depending on how well you’ve explored the area I know a few locals that are better than Yelp reviews imply.”</p>
<p>Moving back out of his arms Rey stood on her toes to bring his head closer to her own. “Give me ten minutes and I’ll meet you back here.”</p>
<p>Placing a kiss on his cheek, Rey retreated inside. With the door closed again, Ben had to pinch himself to make sure this was real.</p>
<p>It was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed and I look forward to hearing your thoughts, praise, or critics.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>